jemfandomcom-20200214-history
Out of the Past
Out of the Past is the twenty-fifth episode of the second season, and the 51st episode overall, of the Jem animated series. __TOC__ Synopsis The Holograms find Emmett Benton's old diary. Reading it, they are reminded about how they first met, the origin of Starlight Music and how Synergy came into existence. They also discover that Jacqui Benton, Jerrica's and Kimber's mother, recorded a master tape of her concert in the '70s before dying in a plane crash. But when Eric Raymond turns out to have the only copy of the tape, he asks for a million dollars in return or to have controlling interests over Starlight Music. Songs featured *"First Love" - Jem and The Holograms *"Starlight" - Jacqui Benton Notes *This episode finally explains the backgrounds and origins on how these characters knew each other (nothing before this episode hinted at Aja and Shana being foster children that were adopted by the Bentons). Gallery Jem - Out of the Past - 01.png Jem - Out of the Past - 02.png Jem - Out of the Past - 03.png Jem - Out of the Past - 04.png Jem - Out of the Past - 05.png Jem - Out of the Past - 06.png Jem - Out of the Past - 07.png Jem - Out of the Past - 08.png Jem - Out of the Past - 09.png Jem - Out of the Past - 10.png Jem - Out of the Past - 11.png Jem - Out of the Past - 12.png Jem - Out of the Past - 13.png Jem - Out of the Past - 14.png Jem - Out of the Past - 15.png Jem - Out of the Past - 16.png Jem - Out of the Past - 17.png Jem - Out of the Past - 18.png Trivia *There is no explanation of how the chest ended up in the loft of Starlight Mansion, as the building was originally owned by Howard Sands. Although there is a possibility said items could have been in storage somewhere before they moved in. *There are a couple of references to the Transformers cartoon (also produced by Sunbow) in this episode: *#When the girls are reading Emmett's diary, we can see him in a flashback where he is performing some tests while building Synergy. The word "robot" appears on his computer's screen and a hologram of a robot which looks very similar in design to a generic Transformer, is generated in front of him. *#In a shot where Emmett is supervising the movement of the Rockin' Roadster (along with other items) into the Starlight Drive-In, the trailer used by the moving company is very similar in design to Optimus Prime's vehicle form, even having the correct coloring (red, blue and chrome), although in different places. *While Kimber was reading the diary, she seemed a bit hesitant to finish all the way through, probably because her father's death had a lasting impact on her and it would've been to painful for her to go on. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2